The Ending to all Beginnings
by Epona-Renegade
Summary: Eragon and Saphira are heading towards the final battle that will decide the future of Alegasia. When they stop to rest Eragon learns Nasuada's plans but what he doesn't know is that Saphira is hiding something from him as well.
1. The Silence before the Storm

**The Silence before the storm**

The sun shone faintly as it slowly disappeared beyond the horizon. The calming sound of birds chirping filled the air, only to be interrupted by the noise of a pair of sparkling sapphire wings flapping, to keep their possessor aloft, and simultaneously keeping the birds away in fear from the dragon and her rider.

Eragon sat silently upon Saphira's back as she glided through the sky towards Urû'baen for their fight against Galbatorix. He could feel every muscle move as he relaxed on her back. A smile formed on Eragon's lips as he rested his hand on Saphira's shimmering sapphire scales. Eragon looked down at Saphira as he felt her conscience rub against his and listened as Saphira said. _Be careful little one. He will be much harder to defeat then Durza._ Eragon nodded before responding. _I will Saphira. You watch Shruikan although he may have slowed down a bit from hiding away in the castle after all of these years._ His gaze drifted over the radiant sky down to where one of the Elves signalling for him to land and as he did he gripped onto the spikes on Saphira's neck.

Saphira coasted gracefully to the ground and braced herself for the landing. As she steadied herself on the ground as an urgal approached rapidly, ignoring the dirty looks he was receiving from the humans, elves and dwarves.

Eragon slid from Saphira's back and looked at the urgal, recognizing him as one of Nasuada's guards. Eragon watched the urgal carefully, still feeling uneasy about having the urgals on their side because they had once sided with Durza. He listened carefully as the urgal spoke,

"Lady Nasuada wishes to speak with you before you retire back to your tent." Eragon nodded and followed silently after the Urgal, savouring the feeling of the cool breeze drifting by and the solid ground beneath his feet. He enjoyed flying on Saphira but he felt safer on the ground where he could feel the ground beneath his feet.

Eragon looked over the group of Urgals that surrounded the tent before entering silently. He looked around as he entered the tent and paused when he saw Arya and Nasuada speaking. Eragon moved aside so Saphira could stick her head in but watched as Arya left the tent before allowing Saphira to stick her head in.

Nasuada turned to Eragon as he entered and Arya left the tent. Once Saphira had her head in the tent she finally said,

"Hello Eragon and Saphira. There are some things I would like to tell you." Nasuada briefly paused for a breath of air before continuing, "While you are fighting Galbatorix Murtaugh will be sneaking into the castle with a small group of elves to steal the last egg from the Galbatorix. During which time Arya will be a decoy on Thorn who will be helping us fight the enemy and stopping any enemies from entering the castle giving the group a better chance." Once Nasuada was finished speaking she stood silently for any of Eragon's questions or comments.

Eragon thought over what Nasuada had said for a few moments before finally coming up with a question. He rested his hand on the tip of Saphira's nose before looking at her and asking,

"Why is Arya riding Thorn and Murtaugh going into the castle? Since Thorn is Murtaugh's dragon." Eragon watched Nasuada's expressionless face before she responded,

"We are sending Murtaugh into the castle because he knows it's lay out since he was raised there by Galbatorix. So he will most likely know where the egg is and Arya is the only person Murtaugh would allow to ride Thorn." Nasuada walked over to her chair and sat down elegantly into it before saying, "Go back to your tent and get some rest. I don't want you to be tired when you fight Galbatorix tomorrow."

Eragon nodded before exiting the tent after Saphira and walking closely beside her before reaching for Saphira's consciousness with his own and saying. _I wonder what she was talking to Arya about and if she's holding something back about what's going on around here._ Saphira could sense Eragon's irritation as she listened to him and replied carefully not wanting to make him upset. _Maybe she was telling her of their plans and maybe it's best we don't know a few parts of her plans._ Eragon sighed still somewhat irritated that he felt like Nasuada was hiding something.

Eragon watched as people retired back to their tents to get some rest before the big battle tomorrow. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair as his stomach let out a loud growl. Eragon rested his hand on his stomach and walked into his tent. He walked over to the food that rested on a table and quickly scarfed it down. Enjoying the feeling of food in his stomach and exhaustion overwhelm him as he lay back in his bed soon falling asleep.

Saphira watched as Eragon drifted off to sleep before heading towards Arya's tent wishing to speak with her.


	2. The Secret

**The Secret**

Saphira stuck her head into Arya's tent as she stopped in front of it. Her gaze drifted across the inside of the tent until her eyes rested on the elf. She was cleansing her sword until she noticed Saphira's entrance.

Arya turned to look at Saphira as she poked her head into the tent and thought for a moment before she decided to finally address Saphira,

"Hello Saphira, how is Eragon?" Saphira looked at Arya and reached her consciousness towards the elf and replied, _He is sleeping but he is starting to get wary and is beginning to grow suspicious of Nasuada's plans._ Arya nodded and stood up before asking,

"When do you plan on telling Eragon that you are carrying Thorn's child?" Arya was hopeful that she wasn't over reaching her boundaries and still hadn't figured out why Saphira had told her instead of Eragon. She felt Saphira's piercing gaze shift from her and then heard Saphira's response,_ I shall tell him when I think he is ready to hear it or once we have defeated Galbatorix._

Saphira returned her gaze to Arya and said, _What is Nasuada planning on doing with Murtaugh for the fight? I heard what she said but I trust your word much more then I do hers._ Arya looked at Saphira her face becoming grave as she said,

"Nasuada plans to have him go into the castle to find the egg with a group of elves but he won't be coming out. She has planned to have him locked away and possibly killed once the war is over." Saphira sighed knowing that if Eragon knew this he wouldn't waste one second and would be off to give Nasuada a piece of his mind. She sighed and nodded Arya good night but as she pulled her head back out of the tent she quickly became tense as she saw Eragon standing next to her with his arms crossed.

Eragon glowered at Saphira as he stood there his fists clenched tightly. He uncrossed his arms and yelled at the top of his lungs, his anger very evident,

"How long have you known Saphira!? Why didn't you tell me?!" Saphira lowered her head and looked at Eragon and said, _I thought it'd be best not to tell you so you could focus on our fight tomorrow. If you have something on your mind you will not fight as well as you could with nothing on your mind. It would only be a hindrance._ Eragon sighed angrily and said,

"You still should have told me about it Saphira. After we beat Galbatorix we will stop the elves from harming Murtaugh. No one shall harm my brother." With that Eragon turned away and quickly walked back towards his tent.

Saphira glanced at Arya and then away before following after Eragon praying that he wouldn't stay angry at her for very long. She laid down outside of his tent and stuck her head inside his tent before saying, _I am sorry little one. I should have told you. _Saphira averted her gaze as she heard Eragon respond, _It's alright. I know you were just trying to protect me._ With that Saphira and Eragon dozed off to sleep.


	3. Together we stand

**Together we stand**

Eragon slowly crept out of his bed as he heard the faint sound of footsteps outside of his tent and Saphira's consciousness attempting to wake him. He sighed as he sat in his bed for a moment before picking up a tee shirt. Eragon ran his hand over his scar that he had received from Durza when he fought him. He slowly slid his shirt on and walked out of his tent and briefly looked around at everyone frantically running around before walking silently towards the Armoury tent. Eragon walked up to it seeing his armour arranged neatly and Saphira's already gone. He walked over to his armour and grabbed it and carefully carried it back to his tent. Once reaching his tent he changed into his armour and struggled to do up the armour but felt someone else doing it up. Eragon turned around to see Arya standing with her armour on already and said,

"Thanks Arya." Arya looked at Eragon contemplating what to say to him not wanting to make him further upset with her or Saphira. Once she decided what she was going to say she took a small breath as her lips parted, preparing to speak to Eragon. When she was ready she said,

"Hello Eragon, Saphira and I meant nothing by not letting you in on this information but we felt it was safest for you not to know so you could focus on the battle. If you aren't focused on the battle you will most definitely lose to Galbatorix and as for Murtaugh I'll make sure that nothing happens to him. I'll send my most trusted elves in that group." Eragon's looked Arya as a small sigh escaped his lips and he ran his fingers through his hair and nodded deciding that he could trust Arya. He rested his hands at his sides as he put on his gloves to protect his hands. He looked at Arya and said,

"Thank you Arya. I appreciate it greatly." Eragon turned as he heard someone enter the tent but smiled as he saw Saphira's head sticking into the tent with her armour already on. He walked out of the tent with Arya walking next to him. Eragon hoisted himself up onto Saphira and looked over to see Thorn who was dressed in his own armour and Murtaugh who was securing the last of Thorn's armour. Eragon looked up at Saphira and then towards where Nasuada was preparing for battle. He climbed down from the saddle upon Saphira's back and walked into Nasuada's tent to be greeted by Nasuada,

"Hello Eragon, I trust you slept well." Eragon looked at Nasuada wondering how she could keep so calm when she was hiding the fact that she was practically going to kill Murtaugh without any thoughts of how it might affect Eragon. He looked around her tent trying to keep calm he said,

"I slept just fine." Nasuada looked at Eragon sensing some of the venomous words that he spoke. She walked over to the bed where her armour lay in a pile before she spoke to Eragon,

"Good, you know the plan so please go ensure you are ready for battle and then wait for our lines to assembled." With that Eragon turned and walked out of the tent and to Saphira and asked her _'How can she lie so calmly?' _Eragon felt Saphira's conscience brush against his and heard her response _'Maybe it'd be best not to know. You never know what she has been through Eragon.'_ Eragon sighed wishing that Nasuada would just come out and say it already. He walked towards Roran's tent to wish him good luck. He walked into Roran's tent and smiled at the sight of seeing his cousin. Eragon walked over and girpped him in a large bear hug as he said, "It's good to see you Roran. How've you been?" Eragon smiled at his cousin's remark.

"I've been better." Roran looked at Eragon pondering how to tell him he smiled before saying, "Eragon you're going to be an uncle." Eragon froze as Roran said that he was going to be an uncle and then relaxed as he smiled before saying,

"That's great news." Eragon could sense Roran's nerves getting the better of him so he smiled and said, "Don't worry Roran I'll make sure you live to see your child and Katrina again." Eragon hugged his cousin again before hearing him say,

"Thank you Eragon. Thank you so much." With that Eragon left the tent and clambered up upon Saphira's saddle and headed to the battle lines. Feeling a sense of eagerness as well as fear overwhelming him at the thought of him being the one to free Alagaësia at last from Galbatorix's rule. He ran his hands over Saphira's armour and said,

"We can do this Saphira. We stand together as one." Eragon held tightly onto Saphira's saddle as she let out a ferocious roar.


	4. The Final Dragon Stands

The Final Dragon stands…..

Eragon gripped the spikes on Saphira's neck as he adjusted his seat in the saddle. Watching as Saphira spread her long shimmering wings as she got ready to take off, the thought of the fight to come making her anxious. Eragon looked to the soldiers as they formed their ranks and got ready to make their way to the castle.

With a forceful swing of Saphira's wings she was aloft in the air and on their way to battle. Her armour shimmering in the faint light peering over the horizon as they flew towards Urubaen unsure of what exactly awaited them. His short blonde hair billowing in the wind as they flew for the future of Alagaesia. A small sigh escaped his lips as he saw the enemy lines already awaiting them outside of Urubaen.

Eragon reached for his sheath and drew Brisingr from it's scabbard, a smile forming on his lips as he looked over the magnificent blade that he had forged with some help. As they neared Urubaen a large shadow looming through the sky, Shruikan. Eragon shielded his consciousness as Saphira took off towards Shruikan and he screamed at the top of his lungs, "Come on Saphira lets end this for Brom!" Saphira glanced at Eragon momentarily and replied, _With pleasure_.

Saphira soared swiftly through the sky as they approached Shruikan and Galbatorix. One thought in her mind, Kill Galbatorix and free the people. As she neared Shruikan and they were about to clash Saphira sent a cascade of flames at Shruikan's face. Shruikan had experience but he'd been lounging around a castle for hundreds of years which meant he was slow. Saphira raked her claws along Shruikan's armour as she dodged to the right, tearing a small piece of the armour off. Saphira shot into the sky with Shruikan right behind her, although she was pulling away quickly because she was faster. Once she was high enough she banked to the left and was facing Shruikan once again and she drove towards him gaining speed as she got closer.

Eragon held Brisingr tightly in his grip and held it up as he yelled, "Brisingr!" Within moments the sword was aflame and he was aiming it for Galbatorix but he was caught off guard by an invading consciousness bashing his defences. Eragon nearly dropped Brisingr at the force of the impact. He quickly focused on keeping his mind shielded from Galbatorix as the dragons fought; he wasn't going to let Galbatorix into his mind.

Saphira noticed Eragon no longer had his blade at the ready so she adjusted where she was aiming her attack. She clamped her jaws around Shruikan's front leg but was forced to let go as Shruikan grabbed hold of her neck with his powerful jaws. Her cries filled the air as she flailed in an attempt to get free of Shruikan's grip. She swung her armoured tail at the older dragon's head, the spikes that covered her tail dug into the flesh on Shruikan's face and he was forced to let go of her. Saphira took this chance to fly back a bit to get a small reprieve. Blood seeping from the large bite marks on her neck.

To Eragon's relief Galbatorix backed off his relentless attack on his consciousness. He looked to Saphira's injuries and sighed as he ran his hand along her neck and said, "We can do this Saphira, we'll make it through this." He moved his hand to Brom's ring which he'd stored energy in over the past few months since Brom's death and took in the energy as he held his hand over Saphira's wounds and said, "Waise heill!" Eragon watched as the injury healed over but he felt the energy leaving his body to heal her. Eragon tightened his grip on Brisingr and said, "Lets end him!" Eragon leaned forward as they plummeted towards Shruikan, ready to send him crashing to the ground.

Saphira bit at Shruikan's neck, keeping a firm grip on it as they started to plummet towards the ground. Saphira continued to hold on as Shruikan raked his claws along her belly and Eragon struggled to hold on. Watching as Galbatorix fell from Shruikan's saddle and plummeted towards the ground. Saphira was forced to let go when they got close to the ground. She let go of Shruikan and pushed him towards the ground. Saphira struggled to keep herself and Eragon in the air as blood trailed from her now torn belly to her legs. Saphira watched as Shruikan crashed to the ground and didn't move. She slowly coasted to the ground and managed to land safely but after a few stumbling steps she collapsed to the ground.

Eragon rushed from Saphira's back to her side and looked at the large gashes along her stomach. He rested his head on her leg and said, "I'm sorry Saphira I should have been stronger." He raised his head against her gashes and recited the oh so familiar spell because Saphira was losing a lot of blood quickly. Eragon took the energy from his belt and what was left in the ring which wasn't very much. Eragon looked around and then at Saphira as he closed his eyes briefly before saying, "Waise heill!" He watched as the wound healed but like Brom's wound he couldn't heal the serious injuries on her innards.

Eragon staggered to his feet and looked around for anyone, but no one was there to help. He made another attempt at healing her injury, becoming dizzy with exhaustion he continued to push himself until he couldn't anymore. He dragged himself over to Saphira's head and hugged her head and said, "Please hang on Saphira. Don't leave me." Tears streamed down Eragon's cheeks as he watched the life leave Saphira's eyes. Eragon walked over to where Brisingr laid on the ground and picked it up and walked over where Galbatorix lay struggling for breath. Eragon glared at Galbatorix and said, "You are responsible for Brom's death and Saphira's death. The penalty for your crimes is death." Eragon plunged Brisingr into Galbatorix's heart and watched as Galbatorix breathed his last breath. He was finally overwhelmed by his exhaustion and staggered a few steps and collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Hitting the ground with a small thud as Thorn and Arya landed a few feet away from him.


	5. Burial of a hero

Burial of a hero

As Eragon came to he found himself waking up in his tent, pain coursing through his body as he laid there. His gaze drifting over to Arya who was sitting next to him and quickly he felt the memories of his battle with Galbatorix rush through his mind. Saphira! What had happened to her, she couldn't be dead. Eragon quickly sat up and swung his legs to the side of the bed and looked at Arya and said, "Where's Saphira? Where is she Arya?" A sense of panic filled Eragon's voice as he stood up.

Arya rose to her feet and looked at Eragon with a pained expression and said, "I'm sorry Eragon, she's gone."

Eragon was overwhelmed with a feeling of disbelief and he pushed past Arya and rushed to where he had last seen Saphira. His knees buckled as his gaze rested upon her unmoving body. Eragon sat there on his knees for a moment before it finally sunk in, he had failed to protect her and he wasn't strong enough to save her. He punched the ground with all his might as tears filled his eyes, why did she have to die? Eragon rose to his feet and walked over to her body, trailing his fingers along the edge of her jaw line. He rested his head upon hers as he felt someone's hand rubbing his back, his gaze drifting over for a moment and he saw Arya standing behind him.

He stood up straight and closed Saphira's eyes so she could rest in peace and asked, "Is Murtaugh alright and did they get the egg?" Arya simply nodded before saying, "Yes they got the egg and Murtaugh is safe for the time being. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you Eragon." Arya then turned and started to walk away and said, "Nasuada wishes to see you when you're ready." Eragon nodded and watched as she walked away before turning to look at Saphira, he wanted to bury her where they buried Brom and see if Thorn could do the same thing that Saphira had done for Brom. Eragon then slowly made his way to Nasuada's tent, a solemn look on his face as he walked quietly.

When Eragon entered the tent Nasuada looked at him a comforting smile on her face as she walked over to him and said, "Welcome Eragon. I apologize for your loss but we must move on. The elves have asked me to give you a task. They require you to look over the last dragon egg until it hatches and when it does they would like you to train its rider." She rested a hand on the dragon egg that was safely perched on a table in a cushion.

Eragon looked at Nasuada, did they really expect him to do this after losing Saphira. Perhaps they expected him to be like his father and train the next dragon rider. A frown formed on Eragons lips before he said, "I will but not until I bury Saphira. She atleast deserves that and no one can take that from her." He then turned and walked out of the tent and walked over to Murtaugh and said, "Could you help me take Saphira's body to Hadarac desert? That's where I want to bury her."

Murtaugh looked at his half brother and gave a nod before saying, "Of course, what are brothers for." He looked to Thorn then at Saphira as they made their way over to her.

Two Days Later…..

Eragon stood before Saphira's now buried body, his hand resting on the hard surface that now separated the two. He looked to Murtaugh and said, "Thanks." The two climbed onto Thorn's back and flew back to Urubaen. The flight back was silent to the extent of the only audible sound coming from the three was the flapping of Thorn's wings. When they returned to Urubaen Eragon retrieved the egg from Nasuada and took it to the castle where it remained on a stand protected by Eragon and a few guards. On the odd occasion it was guarded by Murtaugh as well.


	6. Each ending has a beginning

The Cycle Continues….

Thirty years later….

Eragon stood at his usual post when guarding the egg like he had been for the past thirty years . He was now happily married to the new queen of the elves and they had moved the egg to Ellesméra ten years ago in hope there was an elf that the egg would hatch for. He was still plagued by the pain of losing Saphira in the great war but he had learned to live with it. A smile formed on Eragon's lips as his wife and son approached him. Eragon hugged Arya as she reached him and looked to their son who darted over to the egg like he always did and turned to look at his parents and asked, "When's the egg gonna hatch mom?" He had soft sandy hair like his father but he had his mother's deep green eyes. His skin was flawless and smooth, his ears pointed like all the other elves and his parents.

Arya smiled and said, "Well we don't know. We're hoping soon though." Just as she said this, she noticed a small crack forming on the shell of the egg. Her gaze drifted to Eragon and then to their son, he was only ten how could he handle a dragon; if the egg was to hatch for him. Arya approached her son and said, "Come here Brom." She watched as he turned his attention to the egg and ignored her. Arya shielded her eyes as the egg burst and the shell was sent flying everywhere.

When Eragon and Arya looked up a small green baby dragon was perched on the stand with a small piece of eggshell on its head. The petite dragon sneezing as it looked at Brom and then at the two of them. A smile formed on their lips as they watched their son approached the small dragon and as the two touched a bright flash of light filled the room and Eragon rushed forward to catch their son. He scooped his son in his arms and looked at the glowing ignaesia mark on Brom's hand. So his son was the next dragon rider…. Eragon looked to the small dragon and then to his son and smiled before saying, "So it looks like our son is the next dragon rider."

_**The End**_


End file.
